Too Much Trouble
by Storylady35
Summary: "You are too much trouble." He frowned at her as she sat beside him but then his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "But you are my trouble. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Rin and Sesshomaru father/daughter relationship and Sess/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And a happy new year to you all! Well, I hope you are well. I've got four stories for you this time which I'm going to upload all at the same time as I'm working on them all at the same time depending on my mood and scenes that come to me. They all have very different themes but _THIS_ one is the most different as I'm going for a 'father daughter' relationship instead of the 'older Rin love relationship' I normally do. It might fail but I want to try it. Oh and I'm re writing 'A future past' into proper format. **

**So I hope you like it and the others I'm publishing tonight. So here we are;**

Too Much Trouble 

By StoryLady35

It wasn't a very special day, a little overcast and a little cold but not too much. People walked with their heads down, their minds their own and hidden. One of these was the man sat on a park bench, looking over this dreary world while his hand captured his thoughts on the paper before him.

As his fingers began to ache and numb, he set the pencil down and closed the book with a deep sigh. _Time to go home I think_. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he put the notepad into his backpack and his hands in gloves, pulling the buttons of his coat up and headed off out of the park.

He walked with his head high and filled with sums and equations while also contemplating the larger picture of his life. He had a decent apartment, a steady job and a life he was settled with so wasn't really expecting much more from the world.

The walk from the park to his home was quite long but he used the time to think. He sighed as he stood at a road crossing, looking over the cars and waiting for the light to turn green. Then something brushed against his leg and tugged on his sleeve. A little head of hair stood beside him, holding on tightly to the edge of his jacket. "Excuse me?" he said, lifting an eye brow to her.

The girl looked up at him but her right eye was shut and blackened while tears were in her other eye. She sniffed then looked back over the road, stepping forward as the crossing turned green, pulling his arm with her.

Blinking with confusion, the man followed in half a daze while she pulled him to the other side of the road then stopped, holding onto his sleeve tightly all the way.

On the other side of the road, the man stared at her. "Well?"

She looked up suddenly, her jaw dropped but then crept into a smile. Her grip increased and pulled him down the road, dragging him along with her. _She appears to know where she is going…._ The child pulled him down the street and into a building.

"The doctors?" He looked down at her as she walked up to the desk, pulling him along.

The receptionist looked at him then nodded. "Hi there, can I help you?"

Suddenly the whole situation drew on him and he swallowed. "I… I think she needs help."

The woman behind tipped her head and looked down at the girl then back to the man. "Are you her guardian?"

"No. I just… found her."

"I see. What's her name?"

He looked down at the child and saw she was looking up at him. "What… what is your name?"

"Rin?"

The girl wasn't the one who spoke, it was a doctor, rubbing his hands together as he walked over to the desk. Slowly he knelt and looked over the girl's face. He frowned a little more and held out his hand. "Come on Rin, let's get you seen to."

But the girl stepped backwards and hid behind the stranger's leg, keeping her grip on his jacket.

The doctor sighed then shook his head. "Look, Rin, we need to get you checked over. Please, come on."

She shook her head several times, still hiding. The man sighed as he looked at the doctor. "I think she doesn't like you." He looked over his shoulder to her. "Want me to come with you?"

Rin nodded then stepped out and went with the man and doctor to one of the small rooms. The doctor sat on one of three chairs that faced the other two with Rin sat near him while Sesshomaru sat in the last one. With a kind smile, the doctor held out his hand. "Right Rin, let's have a look at that wrist again then I'll see to your eye." The girl hissed painfully as he held her wrist and looked over it. "It's still pretty swollen." He muttered.

"Still?"

"Sir, if you are not a member of the family, I must ask you to leave."

Quickly Rin jumped from the chair and ran over to him, hiding behind his back. The man gave the doctor an arched eyebrow. "I think she wants me to stay."

The doctor didn't look happy but sighed. "Alright, you can stay. But I need to check your eye Rin."

Looking up at the man, Rin walked back out and stood before them both, one hand still locked on his. She didn't let go of it for the rest of the examination, the doctor looking at her blackened eye carefully.

Once finished the doctor sighed. "Well, no serious harm done."

"No…." He stopped himself, looking at the girl as she sat by his side. "What now then?"

"Well, I have the address for her foster family. I'll arrange a social worker to come and pick her up."

"Social worker? Foster family?"

"Sir, please, just leave it."

"Leave it!" he stood up, the child hiding behind him. "This girl has clearly been hurt! And you are just going to tell me to leave it?! What kind of system is this?!"

"Look, sir, Rin's foster family has several other children. I happen to know one of them is a bit of a bully."

"There is no way a child did this!"

"I don't like your tone sir."

He kept frowning but then shook his head. "My apologies."

"Alright. Well then, I'll call the social worker and he can take Rin home. You can leave now."

"No, I'm staying here until they arrive."

The doctor shook his head and sighed. "Fine, but go wait in the waiting room."

Holding the girl's hand himself, the tall man nodded and walked out of the room. He groaned while sitting down, the girl beside him and leaning her head on his arm. Finally he nodded and looked over at her. "Rin. Who did this to you?"

The girl looked at him, eyes filled with tears. But she said nothing.

The man tipped his head to look at her. "Well?"

She remained silent.

"Can you talk?"

She shook her head.

"Can't talk or won't talk?"

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes, holding tighter to his arm. The man sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Yes or no; did a child do that to you?"

Rin shook her head.

"An adult?"

She nodded.

"At your foster family?"

She nodded again, holding tighter to his arm.

"Do you want to get away from them?"

She nodded and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He gave half a smile as he met her eyes. "Want to come with me?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Then you better stay close. Follow me." Quickly he stood and held her hand, walking slowly to the front door and out. No one noticed or cared and soon they were in the street.

Once on the street, they broke out into a run, nearly dragging the girl behind him but she kept her pace and remained close. He took her all the way to his home and into his apartment. Closing the door, he leant against it and panted before chuckling a little. "I can't believe I did that."

The girl tipped her head and that was the first time he noticed how dirty her face was, that her clothes were worn and damaged. He looked at her then away. "I need help with this."

Before another word was said, he picked up the phone and began dialling. The phone rang for a moment then she picked up. "Hello, Madam Tashio speaking."

"Mother…."

"Sesshomaru! Oh my dear boy, how strange to hear from you so suddenly. To what do I owe this honour?"

"I need your help. How long until you can come over?"

She was silent for a moment. "It must be desperate. I can be over in an hour if you want."

"Sooner if you can."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

With that he hung up and looked at the girl as she stared at him. "You are too much trouble."

Rin grinned with a single eye.

"I guess you'd like a drink?"

She nodded and followed him like a shadow to the kitchen where he opened and shut cupboards. "Umm…. I… I don't have much a little girl can drink. So I guess… water." He grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap and held it out to her. "Here."

The girl took the glass with both hands and drank several gulps. The man smiled at her then shook his head, walking back to a small lounge, sitting on a sofa and rubbing his eyes. "What the hell have I gotten myself into? I just kidnapped a scared little girl."

He kept his eyes closed as he thought but then fell something tug on his arm. "What do you want?" He didn't even open his eyes, knowing what the disturbance was.

The girl said nothing but he felt her clamber onto the sofa and place her head by his arm.

He didn't move and she was still but he noticed her breathing steadily became slower and calmer. _She's asleep. _He realised and felt a smile on his lips and sleep claimed him as well.

The doorbell woke him from the nap and he sat up slowly to see if the girl was awake but she was still beside him, fast asleep. A smile lit his face again before the doorbell rang. "Coming."

He opened the door to a woman in a white shirt and skirt. She grinned at him. "Hello son."

"Mother."

"What's the emergency? It's unlike you to call me."

The man nodded over his shoulder and stepped to the side, allowing her to enter. He walked over to the lounger where the girl was curled up asleep. His mother blinked in shock and smiled at the child. "Who is she?"

"Long story."

"I'll put the coffee on."

**A/N: Well that is chapter one of this one. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

With his story done, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his mother who was staring into her mug as stone faced as her son. "I see."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in for taking her? But I just… I just couldn't leave her."

"I see."

"Will you say something else please?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"A warning? Encouragement? Anything."

She sighed then looked at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Can you clean her up for me? And maybe take her for some new clothes. And just… help."

"I can do that. But you have to understand… this is stupid. I don't see you as a… father."

Sesshomaru lowered his head and took a drink but when he lowered the mug, he saw the dirty little girl standing by the kitchen door looking both tired and confused. The man nodded to her. "Rin, I'd like you to meet my mother."

"Hello dear."

The girl looked at the woman then smiled and nodded once.

Sesshomaru's mother nodded then put her mug on the side and stepped to kneel by the girl. "Rin, Sesshomaru has asked me to help give you a bath. Would you like that?"

Rin nodded several times and stepped towards her, arms wrapped around the older woman's neck in a tight hug. The woman chuckled and wrapped her arm under the girl, lifting her up. "Ah Sesshomaru, she is so cute! But she is filthy. I'll go run the bath now."

The man huffed and looked away as his mother carried the child out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. Meanwhile the man just sat on the sofa with his drink, thinking about what he could do next when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. His mother was stood beside him, her hair and shirt a little damp but her face was pale. She nodded once as stepped to the sofa. "I put her to bed in your spare room. Little thing was exhausted."

"Thanks."

His mother sat not far from him and sighed, running her hand over a wet patch of her clothes. "Did you know she has bruises all over her?"

"And her wrist is badly swollen. That was one of the reasons why I took her. From what I could get out of her, it's her foster family."

"And nothing has been done about it?"

"I don't know why but the doctor thinks it's a child so let it slide."

"She didn't say a word when I saw them; she just kept her head down."

"I haven't heard a sound from her since I found here."

"I wonder why." She turned to look at him with a serious glare in her eyes. "So what now Sesshomaru?"

"Could you get her some clothes?"

"Shouldn't be too hard. But what about you?"

"I guess I'll try and get some work done. Since she's asleep."

His mother raised an eyebrow then stood, turning for the door. "I'll be a few hours. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I think I can cope."

"I hope you can cope."

He waited until he heard the front door close then stood, walking down the hallway to one of the rooms in his apartment and opened the door a fraction. The large double bed seemed to almost swallow the tiny lump in the middle. Her face was very peaceful as she slept, curled up on herself.

He sighed and closed the door silently, turning and walked to his office. He worked for several hours, his mother returning with a collection of clothes and toys for the child but left without saying much.

Now the day was getting late and he was getting hungry so stood making a quick stir fry in the kitchen. Tossing the food in the wok, he grunted. "Thought I'd see you when I started cooking." He turned his head and saw Rin stood by the door as she licked her lips.

He arched an eyebrow. "Hungry?"

Almost skipping over, she stood beside him, looking up and smiling. With one more sigh, he tipped the food between two plates and held one out to girl. "Come on then." He took his meal to the sofa and turned the TV on before beginning to eat.

Rin sat on the floor with her back to the sofa, watching the TV while shovelling the food very quickly into her mouth until she almost choked.

The man over her gave a small deep chuckle. "Slow down Rin. You're eating like you haven't seen food in weeks."

The girl paused and turned her head to him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. He sighed then looked back to the TV, lifting the remote and changing the channel to a kids show.

She gave him a funny glare, as if asking what he was doing but he shrugged and looked away to the screen. "I'm not use to having kids around me."

Rin smiled and put her plate on the sofa before pulling herself up onto it and sat beside him, eating slower and watching the TV. Hours went on and the man found her shows to be very mind numbing but she was smiling so he didn't care.

When he saw the streetlights outside, he sighed and nodded. "Bedtime for little girls."

Rin groaned then yawned and nodded.

Sesshomaru stood and looked down at her. "Right. Brush your teeth and get into bed."

As the girl slipped off, the man blinked, realising what he had just said. He shook his head and went to wash up the plates. Finished, he sat back on the sofa and turned on the news until he noticed there was someone at his side. Rin in a pink and white striped pair of pyjamas and a small giraffe toy in her arms. She had her hair brushed and she looked exhausted but she smiled at him.

Staring back at her, Sesshomaru tried to think what she was telling him before giving up. He groaned his way to his feet and sighed while stretching his back out. "Alright. Alright. Honestly, you are trouble. Come on."

He walked to the spare bedroom and looked at the mess she'd made after her nap. Calmly he stepped over and pulled the sheets into a reasonable state then turned it down and looked at Rin. "Come on, get in."

Clambering her way in, Rin turned onto her back and pulled the covers up while Sesshomaru helped to tuck her in as well. She kept the little toy tight to her chest and smiled up at him but he stared blankly back before standing and turning for the door.

As he pulled the door closed behind him, Rin gave a loud whimper. On the spot, he turned back and looked at her. "What is it?"

She pulled the cover up over her face, looking at the door. He looked at her in the light from the hallway then sighed and nodded, giving a gentle smile. "I'll leave the door open." He gave one sigh then pulled the door partly closed. Peering through the gap, he looked at her, tucked up in bed. Her eyes closed and she rolled onto her side, holding the toy tight. He smiled a little. "Goodnight Rin."

Leaving the open door ajar, he returned to his work and got a few hours done but he was exhausted and soon went to bed himself. He lay on his back on the bed and thought over the mess his day had become. Sleep wouldn't come to him as his mind raced and worried.

As the clock on the side of his dresser started a new day, he heard the door of his room open and a crack of light form the landing illuminated the bed.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard the girl try and quietly walk over to him. His eye cracked open as he saw her pull her body up onto the bed and roll onto her knees, looking at him but by then he'd closed his eyes.

He could tell she was just sat there, wondering what to do. He let out a deep breath. "I've said this once and I'll say it again; you are too much trouble." His eyes opened and he looked to see the girl sat with a blank expression while her eyes were clearly scared. He sighed and pushed himself up a little. "Bad dreams?"

She nodded, looking down at her hands but then up as he rubbed the top of her head. They stared at each other for a moment until Sesshomaru lay back on the pillows. "Alright, just tonight."

Smiling, Rin quickly moved to his side, placing her head on his chest and his arm naturally held her close. He sighed and turned his head away.

"Thanks."

He let out a breath and kept his eyes closed. "So you can talk."

"Yes."

"Why not don't you?"

"I… I haven't spoken to someone in… in years."

"Why?"

"Because… no one would listen."

That made his eyes open and he turned to look at her, already half asleep on his side. "Well… I'm listening."

She didn't say anything and he didn't say anything back, deciding to just let her sleep and soon sleep came to him.

**A/N:**

**Well everyone, I hope you are enjoying these new stories of mine. But you have to keep in mind that I'm really, really busy with my uni work at the moment. I'm not joking, I have got a load of really trouble heading my way. So please, be patient and give me your support. Thanks.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

With a moan Sesshomaru rubbed his nose over the thing under him and held it a little more. It sighed and he opened his eyes, looking to see the little girl he'd practically kidnapped with her arms wrapped around him, still fast asleep.

He groaned to himself and moved his arm from her back, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. When he opened his eyes again, two smaller brown ones were looking up at him. "Good morning Rin." He said calmly.

Rin stared at him then lowered her eyes and her head back to his chest.

Sesshomaru gave a deep breath and rolled his head away, looking to the far wall. He thought for a moment then looked back, she was still awake but curled up at his side. "I know you can talk."

She shifted, clearly disturbed but the man rubbed her hair a little and she looked up, right into his eyes.

"You said you don't talk because no one listens. But I promise, I will always listen to you. So… I say again; Good morning Rin."

Rin curled away a little but then smiled and nodded. "Good morning Sesshomaru."

Proud of himself, Sesshomaru grinned then let go of her and sat up off the bed. "Good. I'll expect you to keep talking now. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Right. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Umm… cornflakes!"

He looked back at her as she climbed off the bed and stood in her PJs. "Alright, go get dressed."

As she scampered off, the man dressed in his normal shirt and trousers before going to the kitchen and standing by the counter as he made breakfast for two. "My mother has brought some orange juice for you. I hope that is alright."

There was a sound but the man just ignored it, putting the finishing touches on the meal.

When he finally finished, he nodded. "Well?"

"Yes." Rin said, smiling. "Yes please."

"That's better. From now on Rin, if I ask you a question I'll ignore you until you speak to me. Sound fair?"

"Yes but…." She stared down at her bare feet and bit her lip to silence herself.

With a tray in his arms, Sesshomaru looked down at her. "But…"

"But I will only talk to you."

Stopping, he looked back at her as he walked to carry the tray to a table. She looked up to him and tried to smile but it was barely hidden the sadness in her eyes.

They locked eyes for a moment longer then he nodded, turning back to look over the table, setting it up for breakfast. "How long have you been silent?"

"About… three years."

"Three years?" He pulled his chair back and sat. "Long time. I'm surprised you don't have a backlog."

The girl giggled, running over to the table and sitting opposite him. "Me too!"

They spoke over breakfast until finished and Sesshomaru gave a groan, leaning back on his chair. "Well, I have to get some work done this morning Rin. I hope you can keep yourself entertained while I work."

"I'll be fine Sesshomaru."

"Good. You know where my study is?"

"Yep."

"I trust you won't disturb me unless it's important?"

"Alright."

He carried his own bowl and mug to the kitchen, listening as Rin followed behind him with her own. In the kitchen, he just left the washing on the side. "Don't make too much noise Rin."

"I won't."

Leaving the grinning child in the lounge, Sesshomaru walked to his small office and booted the computer up, inputting the calculations from his book before continuing to work. Once consumed in his work the time just flew by and he only stopped when an email arrived. When he'd finished replying, he sighed and stood, walking out into the hallway. "Rin?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

He began scanning the floor for the girl like it was a small animal he could step on. "Where are you?"

"In here."

He followed her voice and found her in the lounge, lying on her belly with a pack of cards in front of her as she played some kind of game. He tipped his head and looked over her. "So you found some of my cards? What are you playing?"

"Solitaire."

"Humm." He stood behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Looks good."

"Thanks. I use to play card games with my dad all the time."

"What kind of games?"

Rin shrugged as she sat on her knees. "Umm… go fish… blackjack… old maid… all sorts of games."

"Your dad taught you how to play blackjack?"

"He said it would help with my maths."

Sesshomaru fought to keep a smile from his lip as he sat on the sofa and leant back casually. "I see. Are you any good?"

Rin smiled a little more. "Not as good as my dad."

"I see. Want to play?"

"Aren't you busy?"

"I can spare a few minutes." He reached under the coffee table and pulled out another pack of cards. "We'll use these, save your game for later."

Nodding, Rin left her game on the floor and sat on the other side of the small table. "You can deal."

The man nodded before shuffling the pack with expert speed then set two cards before her and himself. Rin face lit up as she looked at the cards then nodded. "Stick."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he picked up another card then showed them to her. "24. Bust."

Rin grinned even more as she held out her own cards. "14."

"You… beat me with a 14?! I had 17 to begin with!"

The child giggled as she put the cards to one side and dealt some new ones as easily as Sesshomaru had. He frowned at her. "You play this too much."

"Maaaaaaybe. Twist."

"Stick."

"Stick. 19."

"21."

The pair played cards for several hours, an equal match between them both. Eventually, Rin yawned and Sesshomaru looked at the clock. "It's almost lunch time." he put the cards in his hand down and stood. "Let's stop now."

Rin wrinkled her face before quickly reaching across and turning his cards over. "8? You're just a sore loser."

Immediately, the tall older male turned and stared at her, eyes narrow. "Don't get brash with _me_ young lady!"

Rin froze, recoiling a little at the snap in his voice, a sharp edge she'd never heard before. Her head lowered to the floor as she put the cards down.

Relaxing, Sesshomaru looked over to the kitchen. "what do you want to eat?"

Rin said nothing, keeping her eyes on her hands.

"Rin?"

Her body shrank as she stared at the carpet, her hair falling over her face.

A prang of guilt shot from his stomach as Sesshomaru looked at her. "Rin…." He walked over and knelt to one knee beside her. "Rin, come now."

She turned her head away from him but said nothing, didn't make a sound, didn't look at him.

Head lowered, Sesshomaru sighed to himself before lifting his head and looking at her again. She was falling away, peeling back into three years of silence. Carefully, fighting his own pride, he reached out and held her shoulder, pulling her back to look at him but her head was down. "Rin, look at me."

She flinched a little before lifting her head but not her eyes.

Against his pride, better judgement and his whole being, Sesshomaru leant forward and pulled the child into his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her as his eyes closed, not wanting to see her pained face anymore. With her head pressed into his neck and his turned away, he sighed. "I'm sorry Rin. I shouldn't have raised my voice to you."

She didn't move. Limp like a doll.

"I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry. Please Rin… talk to me again."

The girl was still a moment longer and Sesshomaru had a dark fear she may have slipped away but then he felt her grab his shirt at the back and pull herself into him. There was a small hiccup of a 'yip' before she started blubbering and crying, shaking as she held on tight and sobbed. Holding her, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and kept still, not sure what to do with a crying 8 year old. He just knelt there, holding her and waiting until she calmed down enough.

When she had, he turned his head towards her, brushing his head against her like a cat or dog would. "I'm sorry." He whispered again.

She gave one last sob and sniffed before letting go and leaning back, wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve then gave a loud hic which was then followed a few seconds later by another.

Sesshomaru tried not to laugh as she did. "You've given yourself the hiccups now."

Rin hiccupped. "Sorry."

"No worries. I'm just glad you're talking again." He stood up and held his hand down, helping her up to her feet. "Why don't we have lunch then go out to the park? I could do with some fresh air."

"Alright."

"Sandwiches sound good?"

"Can I have jam please?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen. After meal of sandwiches, crisps and tea for Sesshomaru and some swash for Rin, Sesshomaru helped Rin into a jumper his mother had got for her, packed his backpack and walked her out of the apartment and into the street.

As he did, it hit him. _What the hell am I doing? I kidnapped Rin! And now I'm walking her to the park? _His mind suddenly shot into a state of panic but Rin was laughing and holding his hand tightly as they walked towards the local children's park, standing by his side at the crossings.

Sesshomaru's heart leapt into his throat when a police car zoomed past but they carried on. He frowned to himself, ignoring Rin as she laughed. _Perhaps her foster family haven't reported it. But wouldn't the doctor? Then again… maybe they didn't recognise her. She does look different; she's smiling, in nice clothes and she's all cleaned up… the bruising is going down and her wrist is much better today…. _He sighed as they arrived at the gates to the park. _But I can't just _**keep**_ her. The longer this goes on… the more trouble I'm going to be in. _

"Can I?"

He blinked back to real life, looking at Rin as she pointed to a playground. Sesshomaru nodded, letting go of her hand. "Go play."

"Aren't you coming?"

He scanned the area and saw a bench that looked over the swings and other toys. "I'll be over here."

Rin's smile vanished, staring up at him with a new sadness in her eyes. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow to her strange expression. "What is it?"

"You won't run off will you?"

"What?"

"You won't leave me? Will you Sesshomaru?"

The man's eyes widened. "Are you scared I'll leave you Rin?"

"Yes." She grabbed his hand suddenly and held herself into him. "I'm scared to lose you. I never want to go back. Never!"

Amazed by her confession, Sesshomaru slowly placed a hand on her head and nodded. "Don't worry Rin, I'm not leaving you."

Her head snapped up to look at him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She let go and smiled, wiping the start of tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

"Alright. Off you go. Go play."

With her brightest smile, Rin turned and ran off towards the playground, instantly beginning to climb onto a slide, arms in the air as she slid down while Sesshomaru set up on the bench. He worked on the equations for over an hour, constantly looking up to make sure Rin was alright. From what he could tell she had made friends with a little ginger haired boy and the two were now playing on the swings.

He smiled to himself as he watched them. Rin was talking to someone other than him. Perhaps she was only shy with other adults but it was a stepping stone. But after an hour the boy left with his parents and Rin was left alone. She now sat on the swing, looking at her feet. Then two more feet came into view and she looked up to see the silver haired man looking down at her, as expressionless as always. His note book was under his arm as his bag hung on one shoulder. "Ready to go home?"

Rin grinned then nodded, jumping down and holding his free hand again. The streets were busier now as people tried to make their way home from work but Sesshomaru kept a tight grip on Rin's hand and made sure she was safe from the hassle. Finally they arrived at his apartment but he couldn't help but spot the expensive car out front. "Great." He moaned, heading to the lift and up to his home. He opened the door and groaned. "Mother."

His mother smiled as she stood from the sofa with a cup in her hands. "Sesshomaru darling."

"How did you get in here?"

The woman giggled. "My secret. How are you two today?"

Looking down, Sesshomaru noticed Rin had hidden herself behind him and her head was down. _Well, that answers that question. _"Rin?"

Rin cowered a little more as he walked away from her and left her exposed to the other silver haired woman's eyes. Sesshomaru's mother smiled at her, walking over and knelt in front of her again. "It's alright Rin, I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you liked me?"

The girl lifted her eyes but then dropped them again.

Sesshomaru let out a breath as he came back with a mug in his hands. "Rin, you can trust my mother." Her eyes shot into him and he nodded back. "She'll listen to you."

As if by magic, Rin smiled and turned her eyes to the woman. "Hello."

Holding back a laugh, the woman smiled back. "Hello." She held out her hand which Rin took and walked the girl to the sofa. "So, you can talk."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you before?"

"People… didn't believe me when I did."

Sesshomaru took a seat where he could watch them both and listened as his mother kindly got Rin's story out of her. She told of how her mother and father were killed in a car crash and as she didn't have any other family, she was put into care. She told of how the children at the foster home would pick on her because she didn't talk, as she was upset over her family's deaths. She told how her foster mother would shout at her at first but then she started throwing things at her and a few months ago, started hitting her.

With Sesshomaru's anger near breaking point and his mother near tears, Rin finished her story and lowered her head. Quickly the woman wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a hug which was soon returned. "Oh Rin. I'm so sorry to hear what's happened to you. They should have taken better care of you. Everyone should have taken care of you." Still holding the child tight, her head turned to Sesshomaru. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Came the cold reply. "But we might as well talk about this now." He looked at the girl, popping her head up from under his mother's arms. "Rin… you do know that all of us are in serious trouble?"

"Why?"

He sighed, turning his head to the side. "By all means… I've kidnapped you."

His mother shook her head. "Kidnapped means taken against her will. Rin came wilily with you."

"Then it's abduction. But all the same, I have taken a minor from her rightful home."

Rin wiggled free and shook her head. "No! No you didn't take me! I ran away!"

"That's right, you did nothing wrong Sesshomaru, just gave her shelter."

"Even so… we have to do something."

"What?"

He lifted his eyes and looked at the two. "The right thing. What I should have done yesterday. We go to the police."

His mother stood suddenly. "You mean turn yourself in?"

"Yes. We go and tell them everything."

Rin sniffed and shook her head. "But…" she sniffed again. "But they will take me away from you!"

Cringing, Sesshomaru stood and sat beside her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. "Yes, they will. I won't lie to you Rin."

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay with you! I want to stay here!"

"I know you do Rin. And when this is settled, I will do all I can to get you back. But right now we need to go and tell them everything. And that includes you Rin."

Rin leant back from him as her tears continued. "You mean… talk?"

"Yes."

"They won't listen."

"They will." He squeezed her tight. "I will make sure they listen."

The girl cried a little then sat back and nodded. "I'll try."

Sesshomaru's mother knelt slowly and looked at Rin. "Well, if we are going to do this… I think Rin should have this."

The pair looked at her as she slowly reached up to her neck and began fiddling with something behind her head before pulling away her hand. The man's eyes widened. "Mother… are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I think she's mature enough to look after it." She smiled at Rin, holding something in a fist. "Hold out your hand Rin."

Rin did as asked and the older woman placed the necklace she'd been wearing in the palm of her hand. It was a large silver pendent with an amazing image of a dog in the middle of a forest, a diamond in the sky as the moon. Rin's eyes widened as she stared at it. "It's beautiful."

"It's been in my family for generations. It's over two hundred years old. Turn it over, look on the back."

Carefully, Rin turned it over and looked at some worn letters, engraved into the metal. "What does it say?"

"Do you remember Sesshomaru?"

The man's eyes were locked on the item. "Sumus familia."

Rin just looked confused as she held onto him with one hand and held the silver in the other. "What?"

"It's Latin Rin." He said, looking up at her. "It means 'We are family'."

Rin went still as she stared into his eyes. "We… are family?" She asked.

If she meant to or not, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think she was asking two different questions. But he nodded to both, his eyes locked on Rin's. "Yes."

She smiled and leant forward, pressing her head into his neck in a hug. "Family."

Sesshomaru held her for a moment but then pushed her back, taking the necklace from her hand and unhooking it. "Here." He carefully reached behind Rin and did the clasp again and allowed the family heirloom to hang around the girl's neck.

As she held it, looking at the upside down image, the woman nodded. "It's very old so you better take care of it."

"You mean… I can keep it!"

"Yes dear. Why else would I give it you?" She gave a sly glare to her son. "I don't think Sesshomaru will have children and he's my only child. If I don't give it to someone, the tradition will die with me."

"Mother." He hissed.

"I promise, I'll look after it!"

"I know you will Rin."

Climbing off the sofa, Rin wrapped her arms around the woman. "Thank you."

Madam Tashio smiled and hugged the little girl in return while Sesshomaru stood and sighed. "We should go to the station."

One hand on the pendent, Rin stood back and nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Just tell the truth Rin."

Holding his hand, Rin, Sesshomaru and his mother left the flat and climbed into the car. Once at the station, Rin appeared to pull herself back a little more and practically wanted to disappear when Sesshomaru said her name to the receptionist.

For some reason, Sesshomaru had expected a big deal to be made when he announced the child with him had been kidnapped but the woman just asked him to take a seat. They waited a few minutes then an officer came out and took them all to a room. There he asked for details on what had happened. Sesshomaru did most of the talking but his mother jumped in with a few details. Rin just sat and looked at her feet.

The officer sighed at the end and scratched his head. "I will be honest sir, this is most unusual. We had been told that Rin was missing… the doctor gave us a description of you and said he was worried for the child… but this is just so unusual for you to come in… explaining everything."

"I understand. It's been an unusual few days for me as well."

"I can imagine."

"What now officer?"

"Well…." He sighed and shook his head. "I guess we do what we do for all… situations like this. Rin will have to be taken for a full examination, make sure she's not hurt. Then… she'll have to be interviewed by a specially trained officer. Once all that's done, she'll be taken to a care home. We will look into the foster family, see if what you say is true."

"And for me?"

"I'm afraid I will have to place you under arrest until we look into all of this. If what you say checks out… then I guess you'd be in for a warning and a fine. But if not… you could be facing some serious charges."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well."

"Alright. In that case… Sesshomaru Tashio, I am placing you under arrest for the abduction of Rin Diaz…

**A/N: Ok so maybe that's not how it would work in real life. But this is fiction so I can make the rules. **

**Keep in mind I'm very busy so I have no idea when the next chapter is coming. **

**But until then, enjoy and don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru grunted as he rolled over and wrapped his arm around the pillow as he hugged it. Strangely the pillow hugged him back and muttered to him.

"And to you." He sighed, rolling off her and allow her to breathe again and snuggle into his arm. "You do like sneaking in here, don't you?"

The child giggled and wrapped her arms tighter to him. "Yep!"

"You know you shouldn't. Things are still up in the air at the moment."

"But you got me."

"I was granted custody yes… but nothing is in stone yet Rin. They may still take you away."

The child wiggled to look up at him, a small fear in her eyes as he didn't look at her. "You… you wouldn't send me back… would you?"

"After all this trouble?" He fought against a smile, turning his head away. "You aren't worth it."

Rin smiled as she climbed up out of the bed. "Time for school!"

The man sat up and watched as she began spinning on the spot until she was dizzy and fell over in giggles. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru sat up in his bed. "Rin you must be the only child in the world who wants to go to school."

"I went to school when my parents were still alive but for three years I was tutored and never had any friends. I want to learn again."

"Well then, go put that uniform you are so proud of on while I make breakfast."

"YAY!" With a hop and a skip, she left the room and went to her own while Sesshomaru dressed and went to the kitchen.

He sighed, looking over his once perfect home. Where newspapers and magazines had once been were now toys and kid's books, his fridge no longer just used for alcohol and ready meals but sweets and fresh fruit. Of course, it wasn't himself who'd transformed his home but his mother. 'Kid friendly' was what she called it.

Sesshomaru lowered his head as he looked at the breakfasts. "I don't see my mother for over two years… the last two months… she's around here almost every other day." He muttered and sighed. "Rin, are you ready yet?"

"Coming!"

She ran into the kitchen and span on the spot. She was wearing the uniform of her new school; a pressed white shirt with a dark red blazer and knee length grey skirt while she had long white socks and a red tie around her neck with flat black shoes on her feet. She's tied her hair up in a ponytail that now hung down her right shoulder.

She smiled and hurried to help him carry the breakfast to the table, sitting and quickly eating. Sesshomaru stared at her as he sipped his coffee. "I guess it is pointless to ask if you are excited Rin."

Rin gulped down the last of her orange juice and gasped for air. "I'm really looking forward to it!"

"I will come and pick you up at the end of the day."

"Promise?"

He stared into her eyes and nodded. "Don't worry Rin, I won't abandon you."

She smiled then grabbed a smaller glass of water and three tablets from her side of the table. "Fair's fair."

Sesshomaru groaned as he reached across the table and picked up three tables of his own and some water. "Alright."

Rin popped one of the tablets into her mouth and swallowed them with the tablets. "One…."

"One." Sesshomaru said, putting the cod liver oil tablets in his mouth.

"Two." Rin said, swallowing another.

"Two." A vitamin C.

Rin eyed the last tablet in her hand for a moment, looking at it with disgust. "Umm…"

Sesshomaru sighed and swallowed the last tablet. "Three."

Rin frowned playfully. "Do I have to?"

"I don't mind if you don't but my mother will complain if you don't take it."

Rin sighed and looked at the chalky tablet. "I hate these ones." She moaned then popped the magnesium tablet into her mouth and swallowed, shivering at it. "Yuck."

"Will you be warm enough in just you blazer?"

"It's warm. I'll be ok."

"Then get your bad and we'll head off."

Rin nodded as she ran off to her room, coming back soon with a large black bag. "Ready?"

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. "Come on, let's go." He took a step towards the door then stopped and looked down at Rin, eyes narrow. "You have my mother's necklace on, don't you?"

Rin bit her lip and lowered her head, her hand reaching up to her neck. "I like to wear it."

"I know you do but you would never forgive yourself if anything was to happen to it. Take it off Rin. You are too young to wear it always. Save it for a special event."

Rin frowned as she reached behind her neck and undid the chain. "When will I be old enough to wear it always?"

Holding out his hand, Sesshomaru took the pendent and closed his hand around it. "I don't know. But not yet. Now, time for school."

They headed out of the apartment quickly, the little girl holding tight to her new guardian's hand. Once on the main street, they hailed a cab and rode all the way to the school. It was a small building with a large playground and a playing field behind it. Girls and boys were running into the school while parents stood outside, waving them off.

Slowly, Sesshomaru and Rin climbed out of the car and walked to the gates and into the main school. Sesshomaru led the way, remembering where to go from his visit a few weeks before. He walked up to the reception desk and nodded. "Sesshomaru Tashio. I'm here to enrol Rin. I was here a few weeks ago."

"Ah yes, the headmistress is expecting you. If you go through that door."

The two walked to the office and knocked before opening the door. "Mrs Paltron?"

Mrs Paltron smiled as she stood up and shook Sesshomaru's hand. "Sesshomaru, welcome back. And this must be Rin."

Rin swallowed as she stepped forward and shook the woman's hand as well. "Hello."

"Well Rin, looking forward to starting here at St. Heart's?"

"Yes Mrs."

The head teacher smiled. "That's good to hear. You're going to be in Class 3, with Miss Hill. They are waiting to meet you."

Rin smiled as she went with Sesshomaru to follow the teacher to a class room with a bright green door and the number 3 and 'Miss Hill' on it. The head knocked and entered, holding the door open so just to allow herself in. "Miss Hill, everyone."

Rin closed her hand around his as she heard several chairs scrape along the floor. "Good morning Mrs Paltron." Many voices repeated.

The head entered, leaving the door open as she did. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. I'd like you to meet Rin." She looked and smiled. "Rin."

The girl looked up at the man beside her and her fear was clear. Sesshomaru sighed then walked into the room, holding her hand. The girl peered slowly around the door and looked at the class. All of their eyes were on her but they were smiling. Once inside, she stood beside Sesshomaru and looked at everyone. "Hello." She whispered.

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Hi Rin."

Several of the children smiled and said hello while the teacher walked over and nodded. "Hello Rin. I look forward to teaching you. And I want you to meet someone. Emma, can you come here please."

A young girl with long brown hair in the same uniform walked over quickly and grabbed Rin's hand. "Hi there Rin! I'm Emma! I've been asked to be your buddy! I know we're going to be great friends!"

Stepping behind the man's leg, Rin trembled but then felt a hand on her head. She looked to see Sesshomaru was looking at the girl. "Emma, I know you are trying to be friendly but Rin is very shy and isn't fond of loud noises. I appreciate what you are trying to do but please, don't shout around her."

Emma blinked as she looked at him, her face dropped and emotionless but then she smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry." She looked back at the girl and held out her hand. "Come on Rin, I'll look after you."

Rin looked at her hand then nodded and reached out, and took her hand, shaking it. "Thank you."

"Rin." She turned and looked at Sesshomaru as he looked at her. "Rin, I will come and pick you up at the end of the day."

"Alright."

He slowly took a step towards the classroom door and left the room, leaving Rin behind him. He walked all the way out of the school and headed off alone, planning to walk home.

**A/N: hehe. As always, review but keep in mind I have a lot of other stuff going on.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Rin, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Emma!" Rin smiled as she waved from the playground. "See you tomorrow!" The girl sighed as she went on to play hopscotch on her own, her eyes drifting constantly to watch the adults pick their children up. Her hair had fallen down during the day and her tie was now hanging around her neck. For ten minutes she continued to play, but gradually the playground emptied and now she was just sitting on the steps of the school, staring at the gates across an empty tarmac.

"Rin?"

Looking up from her daydream, Rin smiled at her teacher, Miss Hill as she came out of school. "Hi miss."

"Hey Rin. How was your first day?"

"I liked it."

Smoothing her skirt to keep it down, Miss Hill sat on the step as well. "I was told not to be surprised if you don't talk much. But you've been quite a chatterbox."

Rin chuckled. "I want to talk more. Sesshomaru says it's good for me."

With a cheery smile, Miss Hill nodded. "You really like him."

Her smile vanished as Rin looked down at her lap. "Where is he?"

"Oh… I'm sure he's on his way."

She could hear her voice breaking when she spoke. "But he should be here by now. He said he'd pick me up. He should be here! He should… he promised! He promised he'd…."

"Calm down Rin, I'm sure he's on his way."

She shook her head from side to side. "No… no… no he's not coming. He's not coming for me! I'm going back to the home. He's left me!" The girl doubled over and covered her face as she cried. "He's left me here!"

"Rin!"

She looked up on seeing hearing her name and saw a man running across the playground towards her. He panted as he knelt on the step and wrapped her in his arms, allowing her to cry on him. "Sorry I'm late."

"I… I thought you weren't coming back!" Rin sobbed, holding tight and burying herself into his shoulder.

The man kept panting as he held her tighter, his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Rin. There was an accident on the road. The taxi couldn't get through and I ran the rest."

For a moment she just sobbed and shook. "I thought you'd… you'd just left me."

"How many times Rin… I'm not… leaving you." He coughed and leant back, sitting on the steps. "I'm not used to running that far."

Miss Hill tipped her head as she overheard the two. "How far did you run?"

"From…from the start of Brown street."

"That's five minutes away by car!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yeah, I noticed." He sighed but then coughed and wheezed.

With a small chuckle Miss Hill stood and turned the other way. "Would you like a drink?"

He sighed and stood, still holding Rin to his shoulder and looked at the teacher closer. "Yeah."

"Come on then." She chuckled and turned back to the school. "You sure are lucky Rin, your first day at school and you get to see inside the teacher's lounge."

As they walked, Sesshomaru huffed. "I think she's asleep."

"Well she's had a hectic day. Probably tired herself out. Have to say, you picked a cute one."

"I'm sure you have been told the story. I didn't pick her, she picked me. I still don't know why. Thanks." He said, accepting the glass of water while leaning on a wall in the staff room, balancing Rin on his arm.

Miss Hill's smile grew a little as she looked at him, the child cuddling into his neck while he gulped the water down. "Well anyway, whatever her reasons, you two look great together."

After finishing the drink, he sighed and handed the glass back. "Thanks."

"Well you do."

"I meant for the drink."

The blush was quite apparent on the teacher's face as she brushed some of her hair away. "Sorry."

The man sighed as he lowered his head. "Miss Hill… I was wondering if I could arrange a meeting for the end of the week." He shifted, pulling Rin closer. "Just so I can make sure she's settling in."

"Of course. Would Friday after school be alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll keep the date clear Miss Hill."

"Oh please, call me Lauren. I'm sure the two of us will be seeing each other quite a bit."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked into her eyes. "I will need a little help. I want to make sure she gets a good education and try and help where I can if she's struggling. As long as that's possible? I am in a little deep here."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "I will help where I can."

The man opened his mouth but the child moaned and opened her eyes. "Sess…homaru?" She whimpered, moving closer, rubbing her head into his neck.

"Awake at last?"

She moaned and closed her eyes again. "Are we home yet?"

"No… but I will get you home soon. Miss Hill, I will see you Friday."

Lauren smiled as she nodded. "Yes… I will see you tomorrow Rin."

"Bye Miss."

Rubbing her back, Sesshomaru sighed. "Come on, let go home. Until Friday Miss Hill."

"I'm looking forward to it Sesshomaru."

"Come on Rin."

"I'm hungry."

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru turned and carried her out of the room. "You must be feeling better. We'll eat out today. But only today." He turned and looked at the red-haired woman. "Until Friday."

"Until Friday."

With one more sly smile, Sesshomaru carried the little girl in his arms out and to a local fish and chip shop. They sat outside with dinner on their laps while Rin told him all about her day, smiling all the time and talking about how great her class was and how much fun she had with Emma and another girl called Jodie.

Then, to make up for being late, Sesshomaru brought her an ice cream and walked around the park for a bit before getting a taxi back home. There, he was annoyed to find his mother had made herself at home. He frowned but Rin ran right to her, hugging her neck. "Tashi!"

"Rin! Oh! How was your first day at school?"

"Amazing! I loved it. But…" She pouted. "Sesshomaru was late picking me up."

There was a small thud from the kitchen and Sesshomaru remerged. "Oi! Don't tell **_her_** that!"

Ms Tashio frowned over at her child as she put the girl down on the sofa and took a separate seat. "You were?! Sesshomaru, I'm shocked!"

He looked away and turned back to the kitchen. "There was a traffic jam."

Rin giggled as she kicked her shoes off. "He did come running."

"Running? Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he came back with a cup of coffee and sat beside Rin, allowing her to sit beside him and wrap his arm around her. He let out a deep breath and took a drink. "The little trouble maker is terrified I'm going to leave her. As if I would. So I ran. Got a problem with that mother?"

His mother grinned and sat across from them both. "No. But I'm surprised fatherhood has taken so well to you Sesshomaru."

Almost spitting out his drink, Sesshomaru coughed and patted his chest until his breathing returned. "Fatherhood! I'm not Rin's father! I'm… I'm just… I'm just her guardian!" He looked away from both Rin and the woman, staring instead at a patch of wall. "That's all."

His mother smiled but Rin dropped her smile and shook her head. "Don't you want to be my dad?"

With a realisation, Sesshomaru looked back and saw the child was crying. He swallowed as his eyes were locked in hers. "I… I never said… Rin I…."

"But… but you promised to look after me. Forever you said! That day at the home, you said you'd look after me forever. Doesn't that make you my dad?"

He swallowed and looked at his mother, silently pleading for help but she just stared at him with a blank face. Slowly he lowered his eyes back to the girl. "Rin…." He sighed, relaxing before reaching out and holding her shoulders. "Alright." He closed his eyes and dropped his head in defeat. "I'm your dad."

With an ear piercing scream Rin jumped forward and wrapped both arms around his chest, wrapping herself in his shirt. After a moment, she felt his arms embrace her as well and set herself just to listen to his heart. Above her, Sesshomaru's eyes were closed in a daze as he looked at the girl, stoking the ends of her hair and feeling a peace he was growing to desire. "I guess you are right mother."

"How so?"

"Fatherhood does suit me."

His mother sighed, leaning on her hand and admiring the sight before leaning forward and reaching to her side. "Oh Rin." she sang, pulling out a small bag. "I got a present for you."

Rin jumped off her new father and ran over to the bag. "Thank you!" she said before sitting on the floor to open the bag and pull out a new teddy bear with a little mortarboard on.

The man sighed as he leant back and took a drink. "You spoil her."

"I've just become a grandmother!" The woman smiled. "It's my right to spoil her!"

~#~

"Ah!" Laruen yipped on hearing the knock on her door. "Sesshomaru, you caught me by surprise."

The man lifted an eyebrow and frowned. "It's Friday, after school. Like always?"

"Yes yes, I'm so sorry." She chuckled, absent mind as she sat at her desk. "My mind is all over the place today. I gave the kids a writing assessment today. Some of them are really good."

Sighing, Sesshomaru sat on the chair opposite the teacher. "Anything I should know about?"

"Actually…." She said, jumping though the papers on her desk to find a small collection of papers. "Here. This is Rin's. You might like to read it."

"Are you sure that's alright?"

She huffed and laughed. "Of course it is. I have to admit, Rin has an incredible writing style, it's much higher than a child her age should have."

Taking the paper, Sesshomaru leant back and began to read while the teacher continued to mark the others. He narrowed his eyes on the paper, looking at the neat and narrow handwriting. It was two full pages, each word as neat as the last.

_Many people have said to me that they care. They said they wanted to help. So many wanted to help me I lost count. And I never believed any of them, I never wanted to trust them. _

_After my mom and dad died, I didn't speak. I didn't want to. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to tell them how I felt. I hated losing my family. I wanted them back. But if I had spoken, no one would care. I soon started ignoring people, hoping they would give up on me. That they would forget about me. That they would stop pretending to care. _

_And it worked. People stopped. But then they just bundled me off into a foster home. No one cared after I stepped through that door. _

_Because of my silence, the other children of the home ignored me. I didn't have any friends. So no one cared. No one cared or noticed when I started getting marks. When I was pushed around. I didn't know what to do. I got so bad that I was taken to the doctors. They said it was one of the boys. They never cared. _

_It went on. I did try and get help. I wrote a note and left it in my homework for my tutor, the one I had instead of going to school. I asked her for help. For help with the bully. But help never came. Instead, she told the woman and I was hit me for it. I was given a black eye. _

_It hurt so much. I never would have dreamed it would change my life. The next day, I was sore that I left the house on my own and began to walk towards the doctors. I knew the way but I would have to cross some very busy roads and my mom always said I wasn't to cross the road without holding someone's hand. _

_So I was at the first crossings and I was stood, waiting when I saw this man with silver hair_

At this, Sesshomaru blinked. "What?"

"You got to the silver hair then?"

"I… I never heard this before." He swallowed and went on reading.

_I saw this man with silver hair and I decided I would hold his hand to cross the road. I grabbed his sleeve and walked with him across the road. I thought he would leave me on the other side but he came with me to the doctors. He stood beside me, he stood up for me, he stayed with me. He asked questions but didn't push for answers. _

_For the first time in three years, I found myself trusting someone. I found myself enjoying the warmth he gave me. I felt myself fall for him. As we sat in the doctors, waiting for the social worker, I realised he was cold and lonely. He was like me in that way. Lost and without someone to care for him. So when he asked if I wanted to leave, to go away with him, I knew he would keep me safe. He would save me and I would save him. We would stay together now. _

_Since my mom and dad died, he is the first one I have ever trusted. _

Swallowing, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and dropped his head. After a moment he opened them and lent forward, placing the paper back on Miss Hill's desk. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Miss Hill sighed as she also leant back from the papers. "Rin's writing skill is amazing, much higher than it should be. Her hand writing and spellings, as you can see, is top mark as well. But her math's has suffered for it. She can only do the basic of maths." She sighed and nodded to the man. "I recommend you work on that with her."

"I'll see what I can do. Can you recommend anything?"

Hill smiled and reached to a draw on her desk. "I thought you'd say that. Here, some worksheets that should help her. With your help, we will both help her improve."

Taking the sheets, Sesshomaru flicked though them quickly. "Every day she comes home with… stories of what she's been learnt here. She's clearly enjoying her time here."

"She's a good kid. I guess your mother is looking after her right now?"

"And probably spoiling her rotten." He sighed and stood up. "I should probably go save her before my mother starts designing children's clothes." He held the papers in one hand while shaking Lauren's. "Until next week."

Lauren smiled as he walked off then turned back to her work; picking up Rin's writing and flicking through it and smiling.

Out of the school, Sesshomaru walked to a local bus stop and grabbed the next bus to his mother's, on the other side of town to his own home. It was a large individual home where his mother often hosted parties to show off her new collections. He huffed as he walked up the drive and knocked on the door, listening as a giggling child's voice came running and Rin opened the door with a large smile while she wore a large pink frilly dress. "Sesshomaru!"

The man stared at her then blinked and knelt down, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head into her neck. She turned her head to look at him and wrapped her own arms around him. "Sesshomaru are you alright?"

He sighed, leaning back off her and looking into her eyes. "Miss Hill showed me the work you did today Rin."

She gave a small 'oh' and looked away. "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He nodded, taking her hand and leading her into the house. "It was great to read. You're really talented."

"Coffee Sesshomaru?"

"Yes please mother. I see you have decided to expand your range?"

His mother just smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm just making some for the fun of it. Just for Rin."

Slowly, Rin pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve so he knelt to her side and listened as she whispered in his ear. He tried not to smile as he stood back up. "Mother… Rin doesn't like _pink_."

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you like this one! Don't forget to review! Don't forget I have a lot of work so updates are slow. **


	6. Chapter 6

"An interesting program Sesshomaru." The man said, tapping away at a computer. "Not your normal work. But still, an excellent piece."

"Save the nonsense Jack. Are you interested in buying it?"

Jack smiled. "Unlike you to be so demanding." His grin grew, turning to look at the silver haired man closer. "I guess the rumours are true."

"Rumours?" He narrowed his eyes. "What rumours?"

"That you have adopted a little girl."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes away. "It won't affect my work."

"Judging by this, your work is improving." He pointed at the screen. "There is more care, more detail in your work."

"All I am interested in is if you want to buy it. I have a child to support now. I need the finance." He pointed calmly at him. "But don't think I will be swindled. I will expect my normal fee."

Jack smiled and looked at the screen. "Sesshomaru, if your work keeps improving like this, your fee will go up. Whoever your little girl is, she has clearly helped inspire you."

Sesshomaru held back a growl. "I do not appreciate the way you said that."

"Easy Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to offend you. I just mean she seems to be good for your work. And as for payment…." He nodded, reaching into his desk and pulling out a book, scribbling for a moment then tearing one page out. "Here."

Taking the cheque, the programmer looked at the amount and blinked. "I see."

"A little bonus for your little girl. But it won't become a habit. I have a business to run."

Folding it in half, Sesshomaru stood and nodded. "I will put it to good us."

"Until next time old friend."

Without another word, Sesshomaru walked out of the glass office and down to the main street, heading off to the bank to deal with the cheque. With Rin still in school, he walked off to catch a bus across town to a small closed off building, its walls white and the logo one not many would know. But Sesshomaru walked right in and was instantly consumed in noise and lights.

The casino was in full swing, never truly closed. And when the card table saw him, the regulars smiled and made room.

"Ah, Sesshomaru! Good to see you man."

"We were beginning to think you'd fallen off the face of the earth!"

"Or died."

Sitting, Sesshomaru huffed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Deal me in." As the cards were shuffled, Sesshomaru pulled out some of his cash and nodded. Careful not to reveal his cards to the others, he looked at their value but his eyes narrowed.

"Hit me."

"Stick."

"Hit me."

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared a little longer at the cards. Fourteen. He sighed, a pain hitting his chest. "Rin."

"Sorry?"

He sighed loudly, pushing his stool back and standing, grabbing the cash back from the table. "Sorry boys, I'm out."

"You just got here!"

"And I was wrong to come here."

"But…."

"I won't be back."

"What! A player like you! Come on, don't do this to us!"

Head down, he turned and walked out, keeping his head down as he walked mindlessly for a while until he heard the sound of children laughing and screaming. Slowly he looked up and saw St. Heart's. A smile crept on his lip as he hurried forward, his feet having taken him right where he wanted most of all to be. It was lunch time but he still walked over to the school gates and looked in.

"Sesshomaru!"

He blinked, turning to see his little girl running over to the gate and looking up. She smiled and tipped her head. "Are you alright? Did the meeting go well?"

"Oh yes Rin, it went very well. I learnt a lot."

"Great!" She giggled, turning to sit with her back to the wall, leaning on it and looking up at him. "I want to hear all about it."

With a smile, Sesshomaru lent on the waist high gate and told her all about his meeting but left out his trip to the casino. He also left out his bonus, deciding that he'd spend it on the girl as a surprise..

"Sesshomaru!"

So engaged in conversation, the two jumped as Miss Hill came walking over. She waved and smiled at them both. "Strange to see this time of day."

"I was passing." He said off hand, looking away from the red haired teacher. "I decided to talk to Rin."

"Sesshomaru sold some more of his programing!" Rin chuckled.

"Oh? I guess you finished it?"

"I did. And made a fair deal."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Lifting his eyes, Sesshomaru caught Miss Hill and her cheeks suddenly turned a slight pink. "Rin, may I speak to Miss Hill alone?"

Rin nodded and jumped up, running off to re-joined her friends. Miss Hill blinked and tipped her head. "Is everything alright Sesshomaru? You seem different."

The man blinked and lowered his head. "Lauren…." He stared at his hand, thinking about telling her but then he shook his head. "Lauren, would it be unprofessional if you attend Rin's birthday party?"

"Really?"

"I received a bonus with my program today. I was thinking I might throw a party for her and her friends. Take them out for a good meal and a movie…. But it might be a bit much for just myself."

Pulling at her hair, Lauren shrugged, eyes on the playground. "Couldn't your mother help?"

"I'm asking for your help."

Stiffening, Miss Hill slowly looked back at him and saw his eyes were narrow and firm but flickered a little. She smiled and nodded. "When and where?"

"Her birthday isn't for a month yet. I like to plan things out. I have no idea where so any input you may have… would be really useful."

"We could discuss it on Friday?"

Sesshomaru nodded, leaning off the fence. "Very well."

"See you later."

He took a step to leave then turned back quickly. "Miss Hill…"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Rin."

Dramatically, Miss Hill zipped her mouth shut and threw away the key, grinning all the time.

~#~

Leaning on his knee, Sesshomaru let out a deep breath and nodded. "Lauren… I am in your debt."

The teacher chuckled as she sat beside him. "Oh really?"

"Yes, I never would have managed this alone."

The sun was streaming down as the group of six enjoyed a pleasant day at the beach. Currently Rin and four of her friends were running up and down in the sand, throwing rocks while Sesshomaru and Miss Hill sat on a blanket with the picnic, watching them all carefully.

The woman sighed happily, lying on her back and pulling her sunglasses down. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?"

"It's a weekend. What I do on my day off is my own business."

"Even so. I am the parent of one of your students."

Lauren carefully brought her glasses down over her nose so her deep green eyes blinked at him. "Parent?"

"The adoption forms are almost complete. It should be done by Christmas."

"Good for you."

"Indeed."

"Anyway, I checked with Mrs Paltron. She says it's fine as long as it doesn't interfere with my work."

"Good." Sesshomaru said, picking on a sandwich. "I'd hate for you to get in trouble."

Lauran smiled, putting her glasses back on her nose. "Thanks for the concern. ButI won't be Rin's teacher forever. The school year is almost done."

"I don't know what I'll do after that."

Blinking, Miss Hill sat up quickly. "What was that?"

Sesshomaru was staring at Rin and her friends, his head turned away from her. "I mean… I don't know what I'll do after the school year finished. I'll have to put up with her for six weeks." He nodded, waving as she waved from across the beach. "She's becoming more and more like a normal girl with each passing week."

"And you more like a parent."

For a long moment, Sesshomaru was silent as Rin and her friends played in the tide. "I'm fine now. But what about the future? I can cope with a little girl that can be spoilt rotten by my mother. But what when she grows up. When she becomes a teenager… or an adult? What then?"

Carefully, Lauran sat up and reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get there. Take each day as it comes and I'm sure you will cope."

Falling silent, the man placed his hand on hers and closed his eyes, sighing. "Lauren… thanks. For everything."

"Sesshomaru."

"But I have to tell you something." He dropped his head and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on his shoulder. "I… I was addicted to gambling."

"What?"

"The cards. I had debts in the thousands before. My… my mother bailed me out several times."

Lauren gasped, leaning away and pulling back her hand. "How can you be in the…."

"The adoption agency have overlooked it." He butted in. "I don't know how but they just haven't seen it."

Miss Hill gasped, running a hand back in her hair as she stood and began pacing on the sand. "I can't believe this. I thought you were a good man!"

"I am!"

"How could you do this to Rin?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" He turned her head to look at her, eyes fierce and frim. "I don't want to anymore! She… she is more important to me than that!"

Lauran blinked as she stared at the man, kneeling back down to his side. "Sesshomaru." She sighed, reaching over and brushing his cheek as he closed his eyes. "Sesshomaru… look at me."

As he opened his eyes, Lauran leant closer, nodding as she did. "Sesshomaru, you need to pull yourself together."

"But…."

"No buts!" she snapped, holding both of his shoulders firmly. "Do you hear me. I know you are upset and thinking about the future. But this is Rin's birthday. I'm sure you don't want her first birthday with you to be remembered as the day you broke down. So get a grip!"

Blank, Sesshomaru stared at her, tears dripping down his cheeks as he stared at the teacher. "Lauran…"

She smiled a little and leant forward and pecked his cheek. "I'll buy you some time to get yourself together." With that, she stood and ran over to the kids. "Come on girls; let's go see what's in those rock pools!"

As she and the girls ran off to the rocks, away from him, Sesshomaru lent back harder on the rock, closing his eyes and allowing the tears to flow. It took five minutes but he finally regained his stoic composure and stood, walking over to the girls and joining them in their games.

~#~

Rin was still smiling as she rolled over in her bed, looking at the adult as she was tucked in. "Goodnight miss. Thanks for coming today."

"My pleasure Rin. I had a great day." Lauran said softly, brushing Rin's hair off her face then standing up and joining Sesshomaru at the door before leaving, closing the door completely and headed to the lounge.

There, the woman sighed and turned to face him. "Sesshomaru… you better be serious about changing. Because I will not stand by and allow a girl like Rin to be adopted by someone who has a gambling problem."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru stepped over and stared down on the teacher. "I do not do anything unless I am serious, Lauren. I swear, I will only play cards for the fun from now on."

"In my opinion, you shouldn't do even that."

"Rin enjoys cards."

"Oh." She whispered, staring up at him. "Well… if I hear anything about you playing cards for money… I will report you Sesshomaru. I hope you realise how severe this is."

"Of course I do." He snapped, stepping away and over to a window, looking out over the city. "They would take her away if they knew. And I won't let that happen."

Sitting down, Lauran Hill sighed and leant forward. "When was the last time you made a bet?" She watched his refection as he looked away. "Sesshomaru, I need to know. Now tell me."

"Over five months ago. Between the time I was being investigated for abduction and granted custody over Rin."

"I see."

"But…."

She frowned. "But?"

"But… remember a month ago. When I made that sale?"

"Yes."

"I… I went to the casino."

"What!"

He turned and face her, his face stern and controlled but his eyes showed his remorse. "I was going to spend the bonus I'd been given. I figured… if I could gain just a little more… I could get Rin a really good birthday gift." He stepped over to the sofa and sat, hands locked together before him. "I was at the table and I was given my cards." A smile. "Fourteen."

Miss Hill shrugged. "So?"

"The day after I found Rin… we played cards. And she bluffed a win with fourteen." He turned his head and looked her in the eye. "I saw it as a sign. That this… the first time I'd been since getting Rin, and I should be given the same cards as Rin the day I met her. I picked myself up and left."

Smiling, the teacher reached out and took hold of his hand. "Sesshomaru."

"I want to stop Lauran. I want to make sure Rin has a good life with me. But each time I see my bank account… see how high it is for the first time in… so long. I get this itch."

"I won't lie." She said, still holding his hand tightly. "It won't be easy. But Rin will help you."

"She can't find out."

"I know." She smiled and kept her hand in his. "But that little girl chose you for a reason. I believe everything happens for a reason. That there is a reason you were at the crossing the same time Rin was. That you were the one, out of everyone, that she held the hand of to cross that road. She knew you were lonely, that you needed help. I don't know how but she knew."

"She's a special girl."

"Yes! She is. And you are very lucky Sesshomaru. A little guardian angel, just for you. As you are hers." Her fingers almost turned white from the grip she had on his hand. "I know you can do this."

Sesshomaru grinned and held her hand in return before nodding. "I will. For Rin. But…." He looked over at the teacher, his face relaxing back to an emotionless state. "Lauran… you won't be Rin's teacher forever. Come September, she'll progress to the next year."

"I'll still be in the school."

"Yes but… I was hoping you would stay in her life. As… more than a teacher."

The woman blushed suddenly. "What… what are you staying?"

Grinning, Sesshomaru leant over and pecked her cheek as she had earlier that day. "It might be unprofessional but… would you like to join me for dinner one day?"

"Seriously?"

"I told you, I don't do anything unless I'm serious. What do you say?"

**A/N: Well… I umm… I guess old habits die hard. I'm sorry, I wanted this not to be a romance but the flow of the story just… went naturally to this point. **

**I hope you don't mind me introducing a love interest… Ops if you don't.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review and remember I am SERIOUSLY busy so updates are slow. **

**But I have a new story on the way… even when these three aren't finished yet! :( Bad Storylady! Bad girl! Finish one story at a time! Bad girl! **

**Anyway… umm… should I upload this new story me arties or wait until these others are finished first? Leave your position in the review. **

**Until next time, SL**


	7. Chapter 7

With the sun high above and the park filled people playing and dogs parking, Sesshomaru sighed, looking over the picnic basket at his side then at the car pack as Rin ran in and out of several trees, laughing as she did. Suddenly she stopped and pointed away from her to a couple walking across the car park. "Miss Hill! And Wooffy!"

The golden King Charles spaniel, Wooffy almost pulled Lauren over as he ran towards Rin, jumping on her and licking her face. Rin giggled as she went on to give the dog attention and hug it. "Hi Wooffy! I've missed you."

Lauran smiled as she handed Rin the lead. "And he's missed you Rin. Almost pulled my arm off coming here."

Taking the lead, Rin smiled and stood, Wooffy sat obediently by her side. "Hi Miss Hill."

With a bright and loud laugh, Miss Hill knelt and rubbed her head. "Rin, it's the summer holidays and you are no longer my student. You can just call me Lauren now."

"Lauren." The girl said, smiling and with a bright look in her eyes.

From the bench, Sesshomaru stood and looked at the three. "Shall we?"

Lauran nodded then thumbed over her shoulder to a backpack she had on. "I brought some cakes and snacks with me."

Sesshomaru nodded to the basket at his side. "I got the tea, sandwiches and salad and fruit."

"And I have the blanket and the camera!" Rin yipped, holding a small backpack she had.

"Then, if we have everything, let's go."

And with that, Rin looked down at Wooffy and nodded. "Come on Woofy!" She said before running off down the path. Behind them, Lauren smiled, reaching over and taking Sesshomaru's hand in her own.

However, the man took his hand away by shrugging, staring off into the trees they were walking past. Lauren bit her lip and frowned. "You haven't told her? You said you would."

The man couldn't look at her. "I haven't found the right time."

"Maybe today?"

"Let's just see."

"Hey Miss… umm… Lauren can I take Wooffy off the lead?"

Lauren quickly looked over the trees and back behind them. "We are far enough from the road… ok Rin, go ahead."

The group walked for an hour, Rin and Lauren nattering about the different types of trees and the animals, Lauren joking about fairies and monsters living in the wood while Wooffy ran between the trees chasing squirrels. They came across some jungle gym like activities sometimes and each had a go, Sesshomaru being the only one able to complete all until Rin grew tired and decided to stop for their picnic. They had found a decent spot, away from the main path so they were undisturbed by anyone else.

With the picnic set up in the shade of a tree, they all sat and ate, laughing and joking, the camera passing between them as they took pictures of each other and the scenery.

Then Rin started playing fetch with Wooffy and Lauren soon joined in. Seeing the three playing, Sesshomaru picked up the camera and zoomed in on the two. At that point, Lauren had snuck up on Rin and grabbed her, lifting her up into the air as she giggled and screamed before the two of them toppled onto the floor. Wooffy came up and sat on Rin's lap as the two chuckled, Lauren still with her arms around her. Just then, Lauren looked over and saw Sesshomaru, pointing the camera at them and smiled.

Leant against a tree, Sesshomaru lowered the camera and stared at the image he'd just captured, the little girl and the red haired woman, both smiling while the top of the dog's head could just be seen. He sighed and smiled as he felt someone press on his arm. "What's with the grin?"

Quickly changing the picture, Sesshomaru shrugged. "Nothing."

Laruen sighed while picking up a juice box and began to drink, leaning hard against him as she did. "I love seeing Rin having such fun."

"Indeed."

"Ok…" Lauran muttered, turning to face him. "Ok, now I know something is up. You're talking formal again."

"I am not."

"There you go again! You are talking formal. So something is on your mind!"

His eyes moved very slowly towards the woman and gave her a half grin. "I'll tell her today."

Lauren smiled and leant forward, looking closer at him and reaching out to stroke his hair off his face.

"Sesshomaru!"

The two broke away to see Rin was walking over, Wooffy with a large stick in his mouth but Rin was sniffing. Sesshomaru frowned as he sat forward. "What happened?"

"I tripped." She said, holding her wrist. "It hurts."

The man sighed and held out his hand. "Let me see." He took her wrist and stared at it, rubbing it and pressing against it. "Move your fingers?" Rin did as asked. Sesshomaru sighed and let go. "You're fine."

"What?" Lauren gasped. "What not going to kiss it better?" She giggled and held out her arm across Sesshomaru to Rin. "Come on Rin, give it here." Lauren smiled, leaning into the girl's wrist and kissing it. "There you go Rin."

"Thanks Miss."

She laughed. "Lauren."

With a deep sigh, Sesshomaru looked the other way. "Why am I stuck with two childish women?"

The older one huffed. "Oh come on, look at you, in the middle of a beautiful day, with a _very_ beautiful woman on each arm." She smiled, leaning into his neck and smiling. "And all you can do is moan."

"Yeah, it's a 'Sesshomaru Sandwich'." Rin laughed then sighed, shifting so her head was on his lap. "I'm tired."

He wrapped his arm around her back and held her closer. "Well if you will keep running around like you have…."

"Why don't you have a nap Rin?"

"Yeah…." She said, sleepily, yawning as Sesshomaru placed a hand on the back of her neck.

At the same time, Lauren took hold of his other hand and squeezed it tight, smiling encouragingly as she did. Sesshomaru caught her eyes then nodded, moving his other hand to tickle Rin. "Rin… before you go to sleep… I have something to talk to you about."

Rin shifted back to a knelt position and tipped her head. "What is it?"

Staring her in the eye, Sesshomaru squeezed Miss Hill's hand. "Rin, I want to tell you… that Lauren and I are dating. We… have been for several months."

The girl blinked. "That's where you keep going. Why grandma's been babysitting so much?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but…" He shifted, wrapping his arm around her. "I wanted to wait until she was no longer your teacher… to stop any calls of… favouritism. Unlikely in a nine year old but still."

Rin sat very still and very blankly for a moment. "Is it… serious?"

Lauren smiled as she also looked at Sesshomaru as he looked at Rin. "I would like… to think so."

Rin didn't react even if her old teacher grinned. She blinked slowly and stared at the man. "Are you happy?"

Letting go of Lauren, her wrapped both arms around Rin and held her tight, putting his head over her ear and whispering. "Nothing will change Rin."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Then I'm happy for you." Sighing, he leant back against the tree and shifted Rin so she was on his lap and her head was on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting quickly off to sleep. With both his arms around Rin, Sesshomaru stared at her. "You know… you're there is more to me than you realise."

"I know. And I know it's not all good."

"And that she will always come first?"

"I wouldn't have it anyway."

"I'm glad you understand."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled Rin closer, not saying anything else as she slept and Lauren read her book with Wooffy on her knee. After half an hour, Rin woke up and they packed up. While walking, Rin was holding Sesshomaru's hand while Lauren walked with Wooffy on the other side. Without a word, she bit her lip then reached up to her hand.

Lauren looked down then smiled, tightening her grip. They went on walking in silence then she smiled. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"I think I know."

"Three… two… one!"

On cue, both adults lifted their arms and Rin flew into the air, swinging between them. She laughed and landed. "That was fun!"

"That hurt my back." Sesshomaru muttered but his lips were struggling to hold back a smile.

~#~

"Miss Hill!" Rin laughed as she ran across the playground to her old teacher, staggering to stop herself from hugging her. "Oh."

Miss Hill gave a understanding smile. "I'm sorry Rin, we can't hug while at school."

"I understand. Oh, and Sesshomaru asked if you'd go over to the gate… he wants to talk."

Lauren frowned as she looked over, not seeing the man. "Why doesn't he come over?"

"He doesn't want people to laugh."

"Laugh?"

Rin smiled but said nothing, running over to the gate with the teacher close behind. She headed out to the road and around the cornour, seeing a man in a grey hoody and joggers. For a moment the teacher was concerned but Rin went straight up to him and held his hand.

She stepped closer, trying to peep under the hood but he kept his face away. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah." Came his voice from under the hood.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I want your word you won't laugh. It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"What is?"

Sesshomaru sighed, his shoulders lifting and falling under the great weight before he slowly reached up to the hood and pulled it down. Instantly Lauren covered her mouth but her eyes lit up in a smile. "Oh… my…."

Rin grinned from his side. "At the park the other day, some boy put gum in it."

Sesshomaru sighed again, his eyes closed as he ran a hand back in his now short and spiky hair. "I tried everything but I had to get it all cut off." He frowned, staring off into the sky. "It will take years to grow that long again."

"I like it."

His eyes looked up suddenly and blinked. "What?"

Lauren shrugged, stepping forward and running a hand back in his hair. "It was a shock to see it so short… you should let it grow out a little more but I think it suits you. It's more… handsome."

At her touch and words, Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little and his cheeks grew warm before he leant over and pecked her cheek. "Thank you."

"I only said the truth."

"But I needed to hear it from you." He leant back and straitened out. "Now, the two of you need to get to class. Rin, I will pick you up but please don't worry if I'm late, I will come and get you."

"I know." Rin grinned and messed with her tie a little. "I know you won't get rid of me now. See you later!" She giggled then ran off.

"Couldn't even if I tried." He said, off handed as always as he turned to Lauren. "Yes?"

"Will you be alright on your own? Not going to fall into any…" she frowned. "_Old habits_?"

Frowning, Sesshoumaru snapped out and wrapped both his arms around Lauren, pulling her in and holding her chin so she was staring up. "That is behind me now. Thanks to your support and Rin distracting me. Don't worry, I have some new programming in mind. That will keep me busy for a few weeks."

She smiled and leant up, kissing his chin and running a hand back in his hair but breaking away when she laughed. "You really need to let it grow, I'm not use to my fingers slipping like this!"

He huffed and kissed her neck. "Nor am I. Now, you need to get to class." She took a step away but then he held her hand. "Oh. And… my mother is hosting a dinner party next month for her clients. It's quite formal so I was wondering if you would escort me. I'd like to introduce you to her."

Lauren grinned. "I'd be delighted. Will Rin be coming?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It will be very late, she might come to be introduced and made fuss over but she won't be at the dinner. She'll eat in her room over there before going to sleep."

"Well then… you better give me all the details and I'll keep the date clear." She pecked is cheek then hurried off into the school leaving the man to run his hand back in his hair and sigh at its unnatural feel.

**A/N: Well… I am not sure if you people actually like this story because I've had so few people review it. In fact, the last chapter only got THREE REVIEWS! That is just… **

**But anyway… **

**Hope you are enjoying it and that you do review! Well, its 1am here and I have a 1pm meeting so bed time for me!**

**Night. And don't forget to review. **

**PS, I am working on the Ancient Lord. It's just at a funny point in the story. **

**PPS, Don't forget I am super busy with university so not really got a lot of time to update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, you lot clearly don't like this story as much as my other ones so I am going to try and wrap it up in this chapter. PS. Little bit of swearing in this one. **

Lauren sighed as she went on with the work on her lap, her other hand carelessly stoking Wooffy's head as she smiled to herself, thinking about how lucky she was and over the gossip that was surrounding her. She really was hoping some of it was true.

With a childish girly giggle, she turned over her work and carried on when there was a loud urgent bang on her front door, causing Wooffy to jump up barking. Carefully, Lauren went over to the door and peered thought the spy hole. She could only see the back of their head but it was clear who it was. Holding Wooffy off, she opened the door. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here at this…."

"Have you seen Rin?" he interrupted, the tone of his voice both serious and concerned.

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing that. "What? What do you…"

"She's gone." He panted, running a hand back in his hair and looking over the street again. "I… I can't find her. I called my mother but…."

Holding his hand, Miss Hill kept eye contact. "Ok, calm down. Getting hysterical won't solve anything." She said, for herself as much as the man. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"About an hour ago. I was about to make dinner but I needed to go to the shops. I was gone half an hour but when I got back… she was…." He stopped, turning and scanning the street.

After a steadying breath, Laruen nodded. "Was there anyone hanging around? Anything out of place?"

"No. I… I think she might have run off."

"Why?"

"Her coat and backpack were gone as well as a few toys and my mother's necklace."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"I called my mother, in case she went that way. She would know which bus to take. But if I can't find her before sunset, I'll call the police."

"Right." Lauren narrowed her eyes suddenly. "Did anything happen before you went out?"

The sudden stiffness in the fidgeting man showed something had.

"Sesshomaru, you have to tell me. What happened?"

He kept his eyes away from her, running a hand in his hair and staring up and down the road.

Almost screaming, Lauren grabbed his shoulders. "Sesshomaru! Tell me! What happened? It's important! It might help us narrow down where she is! Did you shout at her?"

"Never."

"Then what!"

"She…" He kept his eyes away and bit his lip before sighing. "She found something."

Growing more and more frustrated, Miss Hill shook him again. "What did she find? Was it something to do with your gambling?"

"No. It was… it… it was…" he closed his eyes and lifted his head to face her. "It was the engagement ring I planned on giving you this weekend."

Lauren froze. Half of her was worried for Rin but the other half took in what was being said. "Engage…" she stopped and shook herself. "We can deal with that later. Right now we need to find her! What happened after?"

Sesshomaru stared at the floor. "She asked if I was going to… marry you. I said yes and then… she… she asked if I love her."

"And you said?"

"I told her not to be stupid. She knows I do."

Everything boiled down and Miss Hill slapped Sesshomaru across the face, reached into her house, grabbed the coat, bag, keys and phone and slammed the door on Wooffy. "You bloody moron! It might have been three years but Rin is still terrified you are going to abandon her! She didn't take it as 'Don't be stupid, I do love you!' She took it as 'Don't be stupid, of course I don't!' You fucking _idiot_!" Lauran screamed as she struggled to put her coat on in her rage. "Right, I'm going to drive over to school, check there. Then I'll head over to the children's home, see if she went there."

Fumbling with her keys, the teacher climbed into her car. "Can you think of anywhere she might go? Somewhere special to her? Somewhere only you and her would think of?"

Sesshomaru thought then his eyes widened and he set off at a sprint while Miss Hill started her car.

_One place. One place she would go. Back to the beginning. Back to the crossing! _He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner, running as fast as he could, never mind the agony in his lungs and legs.

He just ran.

~#~

Curled up in her ball, Rin sniffed and hugged her knees, wishing it could all go away. That she could forget that little black box she'd found in Sesshomaru's bed room. She wasn't as young as she was and she'd heard the rumours.

Miss Hill, her favourite teacher, sweet and always smiling, always ready to talk to her, to make time for Rin.

And her dad, the man her parents had sent for her, an angel, who they had entrusted her to, the man who would stop the world for her…

We're going to get married.

And when she found the box and to hear him say he didn't love her… she knew it was true and a hundred locked away fears came crashing back.

Sesshomaru would spend more time with his new wife than her. He'd probably get a better job to pay for it, working out of the house, leaving her alone all day. Miss Hill would become mean, seeing her all day, telling her to get on with her homework. And then they would have a kid of their own and Rin would be left out, she'd be forgotten, sent back to the home, go silent again, never talk to anyone.

She let out a short wail and curled up further, shivering from the cold as she tried to think. It was getting dark, she needed to find somewhere to sleep.

_Grannies? No, she's send me back to Sesshomaru. _She sniffed and nodded. _I have no choice. I'll go back to the children's home._

She wiped her eyes and stood up from the floor, looking over the roads and trying to think of her way, standing near the crossing. She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket then moved towards the crossing, looking out at the lights. _Big girl, I don't need someone's hand to cross. I just wait until it's green._

As the traffic stopped and the light changed, someone grabbed the girl's shoulder. She squealed in shock and turned to see who would…

She froze solid under his gaze.

He was panting, out of breath and his face was bright red as he held her shoulder and leant on the traffic light, his knees almost giving way.

Rin swallowed and lowered her eyes.

He took a few deeper breaths then leant off, his strength returned as he grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her away from the road, drawing the attention of the few people around them.

"Home young lady." He muttered as he dragged her.

Rin sniffed as she was pulled, wiping her eyes frantically to try and get hold of herself. She could hear Sesshomaru make two very quick phone calls consisting of two lines before he hung up.

'Found her. We'll be at mine.'

He kept his grip on her coat all the way, his face hidden from her as she was pulled. Rin didn't make a sound they returned and found herself in the lounge with just him.

She was staring at the floor, fighting back tears when she heard a thump and saw Sesshomaru had fallen to the floor, his hand holding the sofa as he tried to support himself. "Sessh…." She didn't finish, suddenly pulled off her feet and into his arms, his head buried into her shoulder. His grip was tight, crushing the breath out of her and she ended up screwing her face up. "You… you're hurting me."

His grip did loosen a little, fractionally but with it came a long loud wheeze and several chokes and coughs.

"Sesshomaru… are you… crying?"

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! I COULD HAVE BLOODY LOST YOU RIN! YOU STUPID, STUPID LITTLE GIRL! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID!" he took several breaths, calming himself. "You… you scared me to death." He gave a loud ugly sniff and buried his head back in her jacket. "Are you hurt? Did you trip or fall? Did anyone harm you?"

She shook her head, her hands closing around bits of his coat.

"That's good. That… that's good. I'm glad. I'm glad you…." He stopped rambling and held her tighter, his face half hidden in her hair until he gave what could have been a laugh and lifted himself from her. "I… I don't think I've ever cried like this before. Even when I was a kid. Never for this long. It… it's a strange experience."

Rin sniffed and pulled herself into his grip and neck, allowing her own tears to join his. She took a few seconds, a few deep breaths then sniffed again before beginning to shake and blubber. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I…" she went on to choke on her words as she repeated them, each one harder to hear than the last.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door before it opened. Lauren and Sesshomaru's mother peeped around and looked to see the two knelt on the floor. Lauren nodded as she came in. "Is she…"

"She's not hurt." He muttered from her shoulder. "Put the coffee on."

"Come on Ms Tashio."

With the two gone, Sesshomaru sighed, wiping his eyes quickly and shifted Rin so she was stood independently and looking him in the eye. "Rin, you listen to me right now. There are three things about me I've never told anyone. One; I don't let people get close to me because I'm scared they will find all the flaws in me. Two; I had a gambling problem because I thought I was better than everyone. Three; I don't tell people that I care about them. Understood?"

Rin sniffed and nodded to the floor.

"But." He whispered, smiling as she looked up with surprise. "But none of that matters anymore."

"Wha?"

"You, you persistent little trouble maker, didn't stop when I tried to push you away and despite all the flaws you found along the way, kept burrowing away. Now I'm stuck with you. Like an extra limb that always needs me to keep an eye on her."

A smile cracked Rin's lips.

"I stopped gambling because I realised I need the money now. I have an extra mouth to feed and it eats _a lot _of food! And I'm stuck with it for the next fifteen odd years."

She giggled.

"And… and Rin…" He sighed, reaching out and catching a low last tear. "I do care about you. More than words could ever say." He lifted an eye brow as she smiled at him. "You want me to say it, don't you?"

She sniffed and nodded so Sesshomaru sighed dramatically and leant over her ear. "You are too much trouble." He leant back quickly with a grin as Rin processed what was being said before she frowned and stared up at him with a disapproving look. He tipped his head at her adorableness then smiled. "Love you Rin."

Her frown vanished and replaced with a grin as she wrapped herself in his arms. "Love you too."

"Rin, even if I do marry Lauren, I won't love you any less. In fact, you'll be more loved because you'll have a new mother. She already loves you as much as I do."

"No one could love me more than you do."

He chuckled while hugging her tighter. "Yeah, that's true."

"Is everything alright in here?"

Sesshomaru coughed and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, we just… sorted things out."

Lauren gave a sad smile as she walked into the room and handed a coffee over. "White with one sugar, how you like it."

"Thanks."

"I… I'm sorry for running off."

Lauran frowned as she looked at Rin then sighed. "You scared the life out of everyone Rin."

"Indeed." Granny said with a nod. "Anything could have happened to you."

"I… I am sorry."

"It's over now." Sesshomaru said, his eyes closed as he drank. "Let's just put it behind us and forget it ever happened."

"Actually…." Granny teased with a grin. "We can't. I mean, I forgive Rin for what she did. Lauren told me _everything._"

Miss Hill swallowed as she turned bright red. "Umm, surely we don't need to go into details. I mean… Rin's safe. Why doesn't matter. Besides I think it is time we all went home and got a good night's rest."

"Mother has a point." Sesshomaru said, eyes still closed on the coffee. "The matter as to why Rin ran off… is something that needs addressing. And now is as good as any. After all, the element of surprise has gone." He lowered the cup and looked to Rin. "Would you be so kind Rin?"

Rin smiled and ran across the room to the coffee table, grabbing something and running back. "Here papa."

"I'm having my coffee." He muttered, still drinking. "You do it Rin. After all, she gets you too. Best tell her what she's getting into."

Hill and Tashio shot him death glares but Rin giggled and opened the box in her hands. "Will you marry Sesshomaru and be my mom?"

Unromantic and the fact the groom was having his coffee, Lauren found herself laughing as she fell to her knees and grabbed Rin by the neck. "I will!" she laughed, kissing Rin on the cheek.

"Oi!" Came a male voice. "That's my part!"

All the women laughed as Sesshomaru tore the women from the girl and pulled her in for a kiss before being dog piled by Rin and falling to the floor in a pile of limbs.

Rin giggled as she found herself locked in four arms, all snuggling up to her and holding her tight. Then a kiss found her cheek. "Thank you Rin."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru smiled into her eyes. "Without you I never would have met Lauren. My life would have been empty." He kissed her cheek again and held her tight. "Then again, my life would have been worse if I had never met you."

Rin smiled as she closed her eyes. "Love you dad."

"Love you too Rin."

**The End**

**A/N: Right that is two stories finished in one night. I'm going to fricking bed. Goodnight!**

**Don't forget to review. **


End file.
